


Sanders Sides One Shots

by Crescendox3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescendox3/pseuds/Crescendox3
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN!I didn't know how to tag stuff, so:I won't only write Prinxiety and Logicality. I also won't only write human AU one shots.Just tell me which setting and ship you want!





	1. A/n

Hey everyone!

Welcome to my Sanders Sides one shots book!

Important: I won't write stories where characters die. No character deaths in this book.  
I just wanted that to be said.

Don't forget to leave requests in the comments and please only leave requests on this chapter!  
See you!


	2. Movie Night (Moxiety fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CassieRiddle  
> I hope you enjoy! x3

Virgil was in his room, curled up in a ball. It had been an exhausting day for all the sides, but especially for him.  
Thomas had summoned them and Virgil had gotten into a heated argument with Roman…again. Virgil bit his lip hard. Why did he always feel like he was the bad guy? Why did he always mess up?

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sometimes he felt like Patton was the only one who tried to understand him…who *did* understand him. He smiled at the thought of his partner. Nobody knew that they were a couple, but Roman (who seemed to have a sense for things like that) probably suspected something.  
Virgil huffed. Roman. He couldn’t even stand the thought of him right now…He really needed to distract himself somehow.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
“Yeah?” Virgil asked, deadpan.  
The door opened and Patton peaked inside.  
“Hey, Virgil. You okay? That was quite a clash you had with Roman earlier,” he asked worriedly.  
Virgil immediately stood up and rushed towards his partner. He almost fell over, but Patton caught him in time.  
Virgil blushed.  
“Woah there,” Patton said with a warm smile, “I’m glad to see you too!”  
“I…Hey, Patton,” Virgil muttered, slightly overwhelmed. The other male’s smile always caught him off guard, it made him feel like he wasn’t the embodiment of fear and anxiousness. It made him feel…faithful…and bright.  
Virgil smiled back now, all of his worries gone.  
“Hm?” Patton asked softly, “How are you feeling?”  
“I-I’m fine. Bickering with Roman is tiring, but…I’m okay now.”  
Patton nodded.  
“I know Roman and you don’t get along so well, but I’m sure that deep down Roman actually isn’t mad at you, you know. He knows that you’re trying to protect Thomas!”  
Virgil shook his head.  
“No, he hates me. In his eyes I’m just the dark strange guy who always ruins everything for him. He doesn’t understand.”  
“But I do,” Patton said softly, wrapping his arms around his partner comfortingly.  
Virgil hugged back. Showing affection hadn’t really been his thing before, the whole touching and hugging thing, but he didn’t feel ashamed or insecure when he was around Patton.  
“You know what?” Patton asked, unwrapping his arms around Virgil, “How about a movie night? Just the two of us!”  
Virgil smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
Patton clapped his hands excitedly and Virgil chuckled. The affectionate trait took his partner by the hand, leading him to his room. Virgil followed, looking forward to this night.

“Tadaaa,” Patton proudly said as he closed the door behind them, “I knew you wouldn’t say no to movie night! So I already prepared everything!”  
Virgil smiled at him gratefully.  
“Thanks, Pat. Really.”  
Patton pecked him on the lips.  
“It’s alright!”  
Virgil flopped down on Patton’s couch and started munching some crisps. They were his favorite flavor which Patton knew of course.  
“What are we watching?” Virgil asked.  
“Well, they show Sweeney Todd on TV in,” Patton quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, “Ten minutes, and I thought you’d probably like to watch it.”  
Virgil’s eyes lit up, but then he tilted his head a bit.  
“And you’re sure you wanna watch that with me? It’s not really your genre, you know.”  
Patton just smiled and sat down next to him.  
“Don’t you worry about me! I want to make you feel better and I’m sure even though that movie is pretty *dark* it’ll help you *brighten up*. Because you like that stuff!”  
Virgil chuckled.  
“Well, if you say so.”  
“I do!”

Fifteen minutes later they were watching the movie, cuddled up to each other in a comfy embrace. Virgil snuggled into Patton, enjoying his warmth.  
“Hey, Patton?” he whispered.  
“Yes?” the other trait replied, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair softly as he averted his gaze from the screen and locked eyes with his partner.  
“Thank you. I…needed this. Really.”  
Patton smiled at him lovingly.  
“Anytime, Virge.”  
He leaned down a bit to capture Virgil’s lips with his own ones in a soft, loving way. Virgil gladly kissed back, humming against Patton’s lips in delight.  
Virgil had to pull away for air eventually, and he smiled at his partner and rested his head on his chest.  
“I love you,” he said quietly before he paid attention to the movie again.  
Patton smiled in awe like he always did when Virgil showed his affection like this.  
“I love you too, Virgil.”

Later that night when the movie ended, Patton noticed that Virgil had fallen asleep in his arms. He tried his best not to squeal in delight so Virgil wouldn’t wake up and he carefully picked him up and carried him to his bed.  
Patton lay down next to his partner and covered them both with the blanket. Virgil snuggled into his boyfriend in his sleep and mumbled something Patton couldn’t hear. He smiled and put an arm around the sleeping trait’s waist, pulling him closer.  
“I love you,” Patton whispered before he drifted off to sleep himself, “No matter how dark or strange you are.”


End file.
